


Incoherent Mumblings

by cleopatraslibrary



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Realizing You Accidentally Fell In Love With Your Best Friend, Shane's POV, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yikes!, and sexual content, but it isn't too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleopatraslibrary/pseuds/cleopatraslibrary
Summary: Shane has a realization when Ryan's inane mumbling becomes one too many.





	Incoherent Mumblings

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and unedited (for the most part). 
> 
> If you are from Buzzfeed or in any way, shape, or form associated with the people mentioned in this fic, click away. And if you decide to share this fic with the people in this fic, I think I might have to hunt you down and skin your children.

When Shane realized he was fucked, it was in the middle of a regular office day.

Ryan was sat beside him, headphones on and mumbling nonsense to himself. If Shane wanted to, he could try to decipher the words, but he didn’t. He just let the little guy mutter to himself and when he heard the occasional, “Shane,” who was there to judge him when he looked over at him with a swelling warmth in his chest?

And that’s when it hit him.

When he was least expecting, in the middle of a nice sip of coffee, glancing over at his coworker, Shane realized he fell in love with Ryan Bergara.

There were plenty of people to judge him when he spilled the coffee down his front. Not Ryan, though! Ryan, with his incoherent mumbling that got him into this mess, literally, in the first place.

Yeah, sure, he laughed, but he asked, “You alright, big guy?” with this earnest expression and Shane must have made a noise that signaled _no fucking way_ because Ryan’s lips turned down a little and furrowed his brow, then proceeded to _take off his outer hoodie and hand it over to him_. “It’s probably a little short, but it’s better than being soaking wet and smelling like the kitchenette.”

And then he turned around and went back to work! As if that move hadn’t completely short-circuited Shane’s brain, either. Well, fuck it. Fuck it all, he thought viciously. He said a quick, “Thanks,” before clapping his shoulder, probably a little too hard because Ryan made an involuntary noise, Jesus _fuck_ , and getting up to make his way to the bathroom to take off his disgusting shirt.

And no one was there to judge him when he remembered he has a spare shirt in his bottom left drawer, but put on Ryan's hoodie anyway. And maybe inhaled a little bit too deeply once it was on.

 _Whatever_. 

\--

After that, Shane did what he does best: compartmentalize.

Sure, he forced himself to go through the five stages of grief before he could even sift through these tumultuous and momentous feelings he had somehow acquired, but it was fine. This was _fine. Everything was fine._

But it actually was. Once he mourned the idea of growing old with Ryan, and having kids, and maybe having a couple of cats and dogs, he was able to function and actually look Ryan in the eye again.

And it was good. He was good. Ryan was good, too.

His smile was as wide as ever and his eyes glowed with fondness and friendship and his hair was getting a little long and soft looking, and God, sometimes Shane just wanted to run his hands through it because it looked so fucking fluffy, but it was fine. He could take a deep breath, and throw those stray thoughts into the box he’d labeled “Big Gay Thoughts For My Best Bro Bergara”. And it was fine.

Sometimes, though, he’d pay a little too close attention to Ryan’s incoherent mumblings, just because he wanted to, and he’d let his imagination go wild.

It was those times, he hated himself a bit.

But it was fine.

\--

Well, it was fine, until this happened!

They’re sitting there, right? In Shane’s apartment, because one of Ryan’s roommates was throwing a party or something. He couldn’t remember. But anyway. It was in the middle of a movie, Shane can’t remember what the fuck movie it was, because, he can’t really think at the moment, because his lips are currently attached to the once Ryan “No Homo” Bergara. And sure, maybe that’s a little unfair to think of right now when clearly, Ryan “No Homo” Bergara was doing this _wild_ little thing with his tongue, but holy shit.

And then it was pulled away abruptly.

And Shane realized, _fuck. I didn’t kiss him back._

“Shit, fuc-- sor- sorry, I definitely read the situation wrong, shit, dude, I didn’t--” and Ryan was already overthinking, and he had this wide-eyed panic blatantly written across his face and, _no, we can’t have that now._

So Shane decided. Fuck it.

He grabbed Ryan’s chin, with his fingers digging softly into his cheeks, and _wow_ , his skin’s a little rough, he could probably use a shave, and _pulled,_ slotting their mouths together like they were made to be together.

Well, it wasn’t that seamless. They bumped their noses together and Shane’s glasses dug into Ryan’s cheek and they both cursed, before looking at each other. All soft like. Because they were both soft for each other, probably.

And Ryan. The mastermind. The genius. Took off his glasses, very delicately, and put them on the coffee table. He looked at Shane. Shane looked at Ryan.

And they met like two roaring fires across an open field in summer.

With their lips pressed together, Ryan pushed Shane into the back of the couch and straddled his hips. Shane groaned, because _wow_ , he could already feel Ryan’s half-chub flushed hot through their clothes, and Ryan took control of the kiss, licking into mouth and kissing him like an absolute pro.

And because Shane was suddenly allowed to touch Ryan, he did. He twisted his arm so that he could bury his fingers in the hair at the nape of Ryan’s neck, and okay, it was startling knowledge to know that it was as soft as it looks. He wrapped his other arm around Ryan’s waist and pulled them as close together as they could be and Ryan just.

 _Melted_.

He was actually pretty silent, except for the deep breathing, but like. They were still kissing, so maybe that’s why. But Shane was groaning a lot, and suddenly doubt was filling his mind, and wait, maybe Ryan didn’t want this, maybe he was taking this too far, maybe maybe maybe--

“Shane?” He could feel Ryan’s breath against his skin and then his lips, and oh, that was nice, but then, “Are you alright?”

He opened his eyes -- _when had they closed?_ \-- and looked down at Ryan. Ryan, whose eyes were wide, but warm, and whose lips were bitten red, and _oh, did I do that?,_  but then his thoughts came rushing back and he said, “You were pretty -- you were pretty quiet. I’m--” Oh, wait, this was embarrassing now. He shut up.

“You what?” Ryan asked, because of course he does, and he might start to overthink like Shane did, and Shane doesn’t want to see Ryan’s eyes dim, no, _we can’t have that_ \--

“I’m not used to not hearing you so I didn’t know if you were actually-- into. It,” Shane mumbled. He didn’t want to turn his head, so he just closed his eyes. A little cowardly, but he’s fine admitting that to himself.

“Shane. Look at me.” How can Shane resist that voice? He opened his eyes and saw Ryan staring down at him. All determined like. “Does this feel like I’m not enjoying myself?” he asked and he rolled his hips, and Christ and all his Saints, Shane’s eyes might’ve rolled into the back of his head when he let out a guttural moan. Those lips were on the base of his throat again, and Shane thought he couldn’t be happier.

“It feels like . . . you’re enjoying yourself . . . plenty,” Shane replied, though it was pretty hard.

Ryan dropped kisses from his Adam’s apple, up his chin and cheek, and then. Honest to God. Nibbled his earlobe a little. Lord. “Then don't second guess yourself,” he whispered, and how could Shane not shudder?

“Kiss me,” he suddenly demanded. “Kiss me, Ryan.”

And he happily obliged, along with some other things.

\--

Later, Ryan laid on top of Shane, who was on top of the couch, with their soft cocks brushing against each other and with their sperm and sweat drying in between their stomachs. Shane had an arm thrown over Ryan’s back, just above the indentation of his ass, and Ryan was dragging his finger tips against Shane’s right arm. It should be uncomfortable and gross. It should _feel_ uncomfortable and gross.

It didn’t.

They laid together in their post-coital bliss, just taking in the other’s warmth and Shane felt happy. Really fucking happy.

“We have a lot to talk about,” Ryan said. He was breaking the silence.

Shane just breathed out and said, “Yeah.”

Ryan’s head shifted and Shane looked down to see Ryan looking up at him. “Do you want to know why I’m quiet?” Shane blinked and nodded. He didn't expect this to be the first thing Ryan said. “A girl I was with in college said that she didn’t like the kinds of noises I made and said they made her uncomfortable. So I learned to muffle them.” He kind of shrugged, but it was hard when they were horizontal and lying down.

“That’s bullshit,” Shane heard himself say, before his mind caught up with his mouth, because who the hell is she to say that Ryan should suppress his natural sounds when he's enjoying himself and-- Then he realized, “Wait, I don't mean--”

Ryan wheezed a little. “I know, dude. You’re good. I just thought that was something to bring up when we decide--” he tensed up, just a little, before rephrasing, “if we decide to do this, y’know, again.”

Shane’s heart dropped for a second and he said, “I have . . . feelings. . . ”

Ryan blinked and replied, “Yes, I’m aware you have emotions and that you enjoy emotions, but now’s not the time for a bi--”

“For you.”

All of the breath left Ryan. “Oh.” There was a pregnant pause. “Thank God.” He dropped his face into the crook of Shane’s neck and Shane could feel the smile pressing against his skin. He mumbled a little incoherently into his skin, before saying, “So do I. I would very much like to date you. If you wouldn’t mind.”

Shane laughed and pressed a kiss on top of his head. God, his hair was soft. “I wouldn’t mind at all.”

And who's there to judge him when he treasures the little incoherent noises Ryan mumbles into his neck?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! I had this little idea when I was taking my placement exam for college (yeah, I know, great time to think abut fic writing), so I wrote it when I finished! It's a weird string of narration and thought process, but that's fine. Also, kind of cop out smut. That's fine, too. 
> 
> Much love, y'all! <3 If you want to chat with me, my tumblr is kick-it-in-the-ass-cas. At some point, I'll figure out how to link it.


End file.
